


Travel the world within my lips

by Bellatores



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Innocence, Power Imbalance, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatores/pseuds/Bellatores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holed up in the barn, Carmilla finds out a few things about her girlfriend's fantasies. AKA milkmaid!Laura/aristocrat!Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel the world within my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Feel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Feel/profile/) for the beta. Title from 'The Word of Your Body (Reprise)' from Spring Awakening.

“Shhh I can’t hear,” Laura complains, leaning over the barn mezzanine to stare down at her sleeping friends. LaF lets out a long, drawn out snore and Laura tries her hardest not to giggle. _Bingo_. “They’re asleep!”

“I could have told you that ten minutes ago but you wouldn’t listen.”

Laura rolls her eyes but goes back to where Carmilla is lying in their cocoon of straw and coats and a tarpaulin Perry had found. It’s been a long day of trekking and her patience isn’t exactly at an all time high. “And how could you have done that, genius?”

“Because I can hear their heartbeats, which are just about as regular as Perry’s ‘mid-hike pep talks.’” Laura thinks Carmilla puts air quotes over ‘mid-hike pep-talks’ but she can’t really see in the darkness of the barn. Which Carmilla can see through. Because she’s a vampire. A vampire who can detect the heartbeats of her sleeping friends from a good few metres away… _oh_.

If she could hear that could she hear the way her heart had sped up when they had first climbed the rickety-death-ladder and flopped down together on the straw?

Laura snuggles closer to Carmilla’s back, pulling the makeshift blanket of coats closer around them. With the trekking and the fleeing, it’s the first time they’ve been able to lie like this since Silas, when they’d spent a whole day in bed cuddling and… These days the only place they’ve been _doing other things_ is in her imagination. In the dark she can see just the merest sliver of her girlfriend’s face, but it’s enough to see her smirking.

“Your heart’s awfully fast all of a sudden, you wanna tell me why cutie?” Carmilla asks, although she knows the answer, she still has an acute sense of smell, after all.

Twisting in her girlfriend’s arms Carmilla sees Laura’s eyes are wide in the dark, her face slightly flushed, biting the bottom half of her lip.

“I was just thinking… You’re probably not a stranger to being alone in barns with girls…”

Carmilla’s brow furrows. “How’d you figure that, cupcake?”

“Well, when you were human… Did you ever…”

Suddenly, Carmilla is laughing, sucking in big lungfuls of breath to compensate and curling in on herself in front of Laura, clutching her own stomach. She rolls over to face her ridiculous girlfriend.“You think I took girls into barns so I could seduce them? What have you been filling your head with, cutie?”

“Carmilla, shush, you’ll wake up LaF and Perry!”

Carmilla is still laughing, but duly clamps her mouth shut even as her chin and shoulders still wobble. “Ok, ok, I’ll stop laughing, but you really thought I would take girls into nearby barns just to seduce them? I was a countess!” she drawls the last bit out for effect, and collapses back into silent laughter. “Or did you think I seduced servant girls?”

Laura, still utterly mortified by her girlfriend’s reaction to what was, in retrospect a very silly question was slowly turning a deep shade of red. “So you didn’t…”

“No, cupcake, I didn’t. Imagine less… Gallivanting round in barns and more being stuck in musty rooms sewing.”

Carmilla had talked about her human life a little more since the battle, but her clipped tone told Laura she wasn’t in the mood to elaborate. Carmilla turned, her back against the hay as she stared up at the roof. Her gaze was far away, and for someone who had been laughing hysterically minutes ago she was very quiet.

Carmilla’s head turns to survey her girlfriend. “Why do you ask?” Carmilla can see the bright red flush, takes in the speeding heartbeat and the heavier scent of… Her mouth curls into a broad smirk. “Who knew the idea of being ravished in a hay barn would get you so excited.” She rolls smoothly to rest on top of her girlfriend, bracketing her torso with her hands and leans down once, to press a kiss against Laura’s lips.

Laura is uncharacteristically quiet.

“No, wait, it’s not the _barn_ that turns you on…” Carmilla bends her head to suck at Laura’s neck, coaxing a string of high pitched mewls that shoot straight to her gut. “You’re hot for the idea of me seducing servant girls aren’t you?”

Laura’s wide-eyed expression pretty much tells Carmilla all she needs to know, but she’s not going to let her girlfriend off that easily.

“You-,” Carmilla runs a solitary finger down Laura’s sweater covered chest, in between her breasts and down her sensitive stomach, “-are turned on at the idea of me luring some poor innocent serving girl into a barn and fucking her until she can’t walk straight,” Carmilla drawls out, tone ridiculously smug at the dawning realisation that this particular scene has been playing out in Laura’s head. “Is that right?”

Laura weighs up her options, she can flat out deny that yes, that is _exactly_ what has been preoccupying her thoughts ever since they got up here, or, she can admit to it and risk Carmilla teasing her about it. Something about Carmilla’s expression tells Laura she isn’t going to tease. Not in a bad way, anyway.

“Yes,” she admits, watching Carmilla’s face silently for her reaction. A tiny twinge of nervousness settles in her stomach.

“Tell me what happened in this little scenario of yours, in _detail_ , and I might just give it to you cupcake.”

Carmilla lowers her mouth to the other side of Laura’s neck, sucking life back into a dark bruise she’d left earlier in the safety of their dormroom. She keeps a trained eye on Laura’s face, her screwed up mouth resisting Carmilla’s words. Her own words are on the tip of her tongue, all she needs to do is stick her courage to the sticking place, or at least distract Carmilla enough to formulate a coherent sentence in her mind. Laura moans, straining up underneath Carmilla, nipping her jaw the way she knows drives her wild, all to get her to _hurry the hell up_.  
She’s embarrassed and really turned on, but Carmilla seems to be delighting in it and makes no move to come closer.

“How about I get you started.” Carmilla smirks as her girlfriend valiantly resists the swipe of her fingers on her clothed stomach, above where her panties are peeking out from under her jeans. “Let me guess, in this fantasy I’m the Count’s eldest daughter and you’re the helpless servant girl I seduce, is that right?”

“The farmer's daughter,” Laura whispers, and it’s then Carmilla remembers there’s two slumbering gingers beneath them. Carmilla’s eyebrow goes up at Laura’s correction, mouth forming a knowing smirk.

Laura continues, after a shaky breath. Here goes. “I’ve been imagining you’ve been finding excuses to visit me all week and I’m so distracted because all I can think about is you, and when I can see you again.”

“Glad to know my charms don’t diminish whatever century you’re in.” Laura gives Carmilla a look that clearly communicates that she should quit while she is ahead. “Continue…” Carmilla says lowly, she wants the last word, but that is usually her girlfriend’s forte.

“I’m in the village trading milk for my father when you see me from across the square… You make an excuse to the lady you’re with, your maid or your governess, I don’t know, and you turn to stare at me before disappearing round the alleyway I use to get home.”

“And you know I’m waiting for you?”

Laura exhales. “Yes… I have to try and cross the square without anyone seeing, because I know there will be trouble if we’re seen together.”

“And why would that be, surely no-one expects an innocent young maid like you to be up to no good…” As Carmilla finishes she meets Laura’s gaze, holding it for a long moment and noting Laura’s deep swallow. She leans down, breath tickling over Laura’s ear, murmuring quietly, “is this ok?”

Laura’s blown eyes give Carmilla some reassurance this isn’t out of the blue, but she waits for Laura to answer, as always. “Yes, this is ok,” Laura whispers, wondering if Carmilla can see her sure smile. She’s a vampire, of course she can.

Carmilla has to be sure. “Colour?”

“Green,” replies Laura confidently, realising this is the first time Carmilla has instigated the use of their safeword system. Laura takes a breath, she can’t backtrack now, and she doesn’t want to. “And we can’t be seen together because you have a reputation.” Laura flicks her eyes down, away from Carmilla’s face. “My lady.”

“A reputation for what exactly?” Carmilla’s voice is somehow different now, no less venomous but more, haughty, demanding.

“I mean to say that I’ve been told by the baker’s wife to stay away from you, that you lead girls like me astray,” _Girl the hell up Laura_ , she tells herself, _in for an inch, in for a mile_. “Not that I know what they mean.”

Carmilla freezes for a second, replaying what Laura has just said. Her girlfriend’s imagination is an interesting place indeed. “How would you like to know what they mean, sweetling?”

“I really ought to heed the advice I’ve been given.” Laura tries to make this demure sounding, but she can’t help but giggle as soon as the words are out of her mouth.

Carmilla is no better, her shoulders are once again silently moving, her smirk more of a repressed laugh. “I don’t exactly think you are the sort of girl who listens to advice, dear heart.”

Laura nearly starts laughing again. It is painfully true, after all. “But yet you seem to think I value my reputation so little as to gamble it away with anyone who murmurs pretty words into my ear.”

Carmilla pulls away, “you truly believe I am just anyone? How incredibly forward of you.” She makes sure to snap the last bit, but keeps her eyes on Laura, waiting nervously for her reaction.

“I’m sorry if you have taken offence, my lady.”

“I am most mightily aggrieved.” Carmilla announces, trying not to laugh and wake the gingers. Laura snaps out of the masquerade for a second, giving Carmilla a disappointed look that she is futile in the face of. “... I mean, how about you give me something in recompense?”

“What?” Laura asks, and the faked chaste expression belies everything Carmilla knows Laura is capable of, and has been the eager recipient of, in ways she’d never even thought possible back when the world revolved around her mother and the endless ways she could hurt her.

“I think you should kiss me.” Carmilla flops to the side and taps her cheek with her index finger. Laura feigns sheepishness again and her cheeks dimple, it’s hard for Carmilla not to cup the side of her face and lean in, but this is Laura’s dream-fantasy-thing and she can’t deny it’s turning her on. Not that Mircalla would ever have done such a thing, cosseted and kept from the world as she had been. Her first kiss was the result of being pushed up against fine silk wallpaper in the cloakroom at a ball by a friends older sister and although it remained an perfect memory it was certainly not the carefree roll in the hay of Laura’s imagination. She can’t help but feel that their game allows her to imagine, as well.

“Here?” Laura murmurs, “In the alley?”

Carmilla raises a solitary eyebrow at Laura’s question.“It’s quite all right, nobody is watching, who comes this way except for you?” Carmilla smoothes a lock of hair back from Laura’s forehead. “Such an innocent,” her hand moves to Laura’s chin, making their gazes meet again.“Do you have a sweetheart, beautiful? Someone you sneak off to kiss when your father is out in the fields?”

“Mayhaps,” Laura answers with the smallest of smiles, “but she doesn’t notice me, she always has her head stuck in a book.”

Carmilla smirks. “Who would sit and read a book with you around, the girl sounds like an simpleton. Well, maybe you should kiss me so that when she finally comes to her senses you know what to expect. ”

Laura leans over then, and gives Carmilla the merest of kisses on the cheek, so quick that Carmilla isn’t quite sure it actually happened.

“Was that…?” Laura asks in that tiny voice, peering questioningly at Carmilla.

“That was hardly a kiss, sweetling.”

Laura leans over again and this time the kiss lingers on her cheek before she pulls away.

Carmilla moves a hand to rest on Laura’s shoulder and leans in, brushing their lips together, glancing down for Laura’s reaction. “Did you like that?”

“Very much,” Laura replies and honest-to-god blushes, while Carmilla adds ‘can blush on demand’ to her girlfriend’s resume.

“Would you like to me to kiss you again?”

Laura lowers her head, a little bashful move Carmilla finds completely adorable but also twists something in her gut. “I want to… But the baker’s wife said I mustn’t.”

“What does an old harridan like that know,” Carmilla scoots ever closer to Laura, running a hand up and down her bare arm, “it’s not like she ever has to find out.”

“But we’re in _public_ ,” argues Laura, glancing about like they haven’t been in the barn this whole time.

“Maybe we should get out of this alleyway then, do you know somewhere we could be alone?”  
Laura's eyes are wide. “My father has a barn… He’ll be out in the fields already.”

“Lead the way then, beautiful.” Carmilla knows the sentence is completely obsolete, but she is enjoying her girlfriend’s meek expression and her blushes. “There, no-one will disturb us now.” Carmilla smooths Laura’s shoulder like she is inspecting it for dust.

Laura just leans up and kisses Carmilla again, keeping it just as chaste as before.

“You’re a quick study, dear one,” Carmilla laughs. This time, when Carmilla kisses her she introduces the merest hint of tongue, which Laura gives in to wholeheartedly before realising what they are playing at and more importantly, who and schools her face into a look of confusion.

“That’s how lovers kiss, sweetheart, did you not know?” Laura’s responding face is parts timid and parts awed. The things “My Lady” Carmilla planned on showing her.

“Truly?” Laura gives her a pensive look before something clicks in her head… “We are to be lovers?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? You enjoyed my attentions before, did you not?”

It is Laura’s turn to kiss her this time, tongue tentative, movements nervous. Carmilla takes control, kissing Laura in a way that is sure and certain, waiting for Laura to respond in kind.

“There,” Carmilla announces when she pulls away, “now you can see why farmhands and servant girls are always sneaking away to solitary corners and old tongues are always wagging… It is all jealously you see, that they cannot be as we are now.”

They kiss until they are breathless, Carmilla seeing the ill-disguised lust in Laura’s features. Time for the next stage of the game, Carmilla decides.

“Lets remove this apron, shall we?” Carmilla says, plucking at an invisible strap.

“But I’m not wearing a-” Laura starts, but promptly closes her mouth when she sees her girlfriend giving her a significant look.

“You’re so beautiful, I don't see why your paramour would fail to notice you.” Carmilla tentatively rubs her thumb over Laura’s pulse point, sweeping it lower to graze her upper chest before running a hand over Laura’s breast and down her side.

Laura’s intake of breath is sharp and sudden.

Normally, after being left high and, well, dry, for so long twenty-first century Laura would be moaning Carmilla’s name with pleas and threats to get on with it, rarely heard swear words at her lips. But this Laura takes it silently, watching, eyes entirely fixed on Carmilla.

When Carmilla does it again Laura’s back arches up to meet her hand.

“This is what it feels like now, but imagine how it would feel without your dress getting in the way.” Carmilla says lowly.

Laura’s brow crinkles, clearly she isn’t following Carmilla’s train of thought, but she catches on quickly enough.

Laura raises her head. “Isn’t that immodest?”

“I shouldn’t see why.” Carmilla drawls. “You’ll still have your stays and your chemise on after all, but if you so wish dear one I may stop and... cease distracting you from your duties…”

“No!” Laura puts her hand on Carmilla’s wrist to stay her. “I can take it off.”

Carmilla smiles indulgently. “Allow me. Dressing of a morning must be tiresome with this many buttons and no-one to aid you.” She guides Laura into a sitting position and starts to remove her real clothes: that god awful Christmas jumper, and drops it to the barn floor in a crumpled heap.

Laura watches from where she is now leaning up on her elbows as Carmilla moves on top of her again, taking a solitary bra strap and pulling it down but leaving Laura’s tank in place, following her hand with her mouth.

“Now that chemise sleeve is out of the way.” she mumbles into Laura’s skin, following sharp nips with soothing kisses. “May I lower the other?”

“You may,” Laura answers immediately. She watches in rapt fascination as Carmilla makes a show of lowering the other bra strap.

“It’s a travesty that no-one has ever touched you like this, Laura.”

Laura pants heavily, head thrown back and eyes looking skywards into nothing.

“Does this feel good?” Carmilla mouths the top of her breasts by her bra and Laura knows she isn’t beyond begging for more but she won’t give in before she sees what else is up Carmilla’s sleeve, well, dress.

“Yes.”

Carmilla brushes her lips over the hickey, and Laura squirms without meaning to. “And if I were to do this?” She holds the top of Laura’s tank down slightly to mouth lower.

“It feels… strange…”

“But a good strange?”

“I’m not certain,” says Laura, and although Carmilla has yet to be touched the heat Laura’s heavy breathing sparks within her is enough to let her know she won’t last long when all is said and done.

“Mayhaps all that is needed is a little further… exploration?” Carmilla moves up for a second, picking up a hand and pressing Laura’s fingers to her mouth, then moving down over her wrist and the soft place at the crook of her elbow to her shoulder. Carmilla sucks a patch of skin just over Laura’s right breast until there is a bright red mark to match the hickey on Laura’s neck.

She looks down at Laura, taking in her reaction and her heavy breathing and speeding pulse. Laura’s eyes open when she realises Carmilla has stopped.

Laura’s lips part, beautiful and soft and slightly wet, words on the tip of her tongue.

Carmilla smirks.“Beautiful, say whatever it is you wish to say.” Her mouth hovers teasingly just above the hickey, her hand just over Laura’s bra.

“Please, do not stop.” Laura says quietly, exhaling heavy at the same time. “My lady, please.”

“I wasn’t planning to, sweet one, but this,” Carmilla plays with Laura’s remaining tank strap, “is fast becoming a nuisance.” She plucks at it again, and when Laura makes no move to shy away, lowers it. “I think your stays would look very well in a heap among the hay.” She removes Laura’s tank top in one swift move, reaching under her to undo her bra with one hand.

“It’s such a shame that our bodies are always hidden under these superfluous layers of clothing...it would be a much nicer world if we were all able to move freely.” It’s a pointed comment, Laura knows Carmilla is no stranger to showing skin and it's hard to think that her normal used to be the heavy layers she is now describing.

Carmilla grazes her fingertips along where she knows Laura is most sensitive, marking them off from an invisible checklist, starting with the skin in between her breasts, skirting down and around but avoiding her nipples. She wants to see how much she can get away with before Laura has to voice her want, she wants to see how far the charade can extend before Laura’s need for her is greater than maintaining it.

Laura strains into a sitting position, just as Carmilla settles herself between Laura’s legs and runs her hand down the outside of her thighs, lingering on the skin of the backs of her thighs on the way back up.

“So many layers,” Carmilla remarks, “So many petticoats between me and all that beautiful skin.”

Carmilla slides her hands down Laura’s side, stopping at her hip while she follows the move with little nips to hard bone that have Laura squealing above her.

“Shhh, you’ll wake the gingers.”

At least Laura has the decency to look cowed, before her gaze becomes unseeing again as Carmilla pops the button of her jeans and shoves her hand into them with no finesse. The front of her panties (utilitarian, covered with little ice cream cones, because who goes hiking in lingerie) are wet to the touch, confirming that Carmilla wasn’t wrong about this whole roleplay scenario being hot for her girlfriend.

Carmilla realises too late that she hasn’t paid any attention to her girlfriend's beautifully responsive stomach, ground she had spent the last weeks exploring and committing to memory inch by inch, but the look on Laura’s face and her arched back tell her that Laura is beyond caring. She moves to kiss Laura, and the force of it thuds Laura’s back back into the loft floor. Carmilla’s weight on top of her makes the perfect distraction to the warmth of Carmilla’s unmoving hands in her jeans.

She pulls Laura’s jeans down before she can really process they are gone, moving the hand that isn't keeping her up teasingly up at down her bare thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Carmilla’s lips frantically lips tease at the spot on her neck.

Laura cries out into the dark.

“Look at you, how delightfully placid you are….” Carmilla moves her hand up to wriggle between their stomachs, tracing deft swirls over Laura’s belly in the way she had forgotten to earlier. “You would let me do this for as long as I pleased, would you not?”

She nods silently, a silent please in her eyes voiced by the wiggling of her hips and the quivering of her stomach.

Carmilla pinches the side of Laura’s underwear with a finger and a thumb, tugging down incrementally slowly, using it as an excuse to caress Laura’s thighs with flat palms, coaxing the panties down past her kneecaps and shins, watching Laura’s eyes follow her as she scrunches them in her fist and drops them purposefully on the straw.

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” Carmilla takes a solitary finger and runs it down Laura’s stomach, lower and lower until her fingertips graze her clit, barely brushing it.

Laura is far too gone to register that Carmilla has spoken at all, been waiting too long in aching suspense. Carmilla takes her hand away, repeating the question when she knows she has Laura’s attention.

“Y-Yes,” Laura replies, straining up to meet Carmilla’s hand to get any sort of friction.

“Late at night? Single candle? Thinking of your lady love with her hands beneath your skirts until you beg her to stop?”

Laura moans at the image. “You,” she manages to gasp out, “I think only of you.”

“Well, my sweetling, I hope you will think of me for a long time to come.” Carmilla rubs slow circles around Laura’s clit to the sound of her girlfriend’s soft gasps. “I cannot believe I’m the first to touch you like this. What a witless fool your girl is.”

“Oh god,” Laura whines, “Carmilla, Carmilla _please_.”

“Using my first name now? How familiar.” Carmilla punctuates this by sliding a finger inside Laura, reveling in just how wet she is, how needy, taking in her ragged moan.

Carmilla sees a dangerous glint in Laura’s eyes, takes in the jut of her jaw. “M’lady,” she pants, “please.”

“Please what?” Carmilla slows the movement of her fingers, even as she feels her girlfriend tighten around her.

Laura’s ensuing whine is high pitched but quiet enough not to wake the others.

Carmilla once again speeds up the movement of her finger, using her thumb to swipe over Laura’s clit. Usually when they did this it would take the steady crook of two or more of Carmilla’s fingers inside to make her arch her back like this, surrender herself to her girlfriends experience until it wrung her out.

Angling herself forward, Carmila’s lips find themselves sucking Laura’s nipple hard, enjoying the sounds of her moans from up close where she can watch and feel her girlfriend’s chest rise and fall as her fingers bring Laura ever closer. “Come on, my little dove, come for me.”

Laura reaches up and presses her lips to the nearest patch of Carmilla’s skin, the sharp line of her jaw, pressing her lips together to swallow moans and screwing her eyes shut, hard. Her whole body shakes and shudders, she feels it in the arches of her feet and the tips of her fingers and they could be back in the barn in the 1600’s for all she knows, the world seems loud and very far away.

When Laura comes back to herself it’s to Carmilla whispering sweet nothings in her ear, ‘ _there you are, dearest one_ ’, she hears, sweat cooling upon skin and heart returning to it’s usual steady rhythm.

“How do you feel, are you quite ruined now you’ve given in to your...baser nature?” Carmilla’s voice is teasing, still affecting the voice of a past her that could-have-been. She knows the charade may be over now, but the urge to keep fulfilling Laura’s fantasies is still so strong.

“Quite ruined,” Laura agrees, pecking Carmilla on the lips, “m’lady.” She smirks knowingly.

Their kiss turns languid and slow, exploratory.

“Would you teach me?” Laura asks against Carmilla’s mouth.

“Teach you what?”

Laura kisses her, a timid and fleeting peck that is completely unlike her. Oh. The game is still afoot. “Teach me to touch you? It seems hardly fair that I am completely unclothed and you are not.”

“Sit up.” Carmilla orders, nipping at the spot on Laura’s neck again. She sheds her jumper and shirt, and turns round from her position in between Laura’s legs, her back to Laura’s bare chest. Carmilla takes one of Laura’s hands and interlinks their fingers, bringing it over the cups of her bra and resting their hands there. If she cranes her head she can see Laura’s face upside down. “The first lesson, my little tutorling, is that people are sensitive in different ways, and in diverse many places.”

“How do you know where?”

Carmilla smiles, “how else? You explore...” She moves their linked fingers over her breasts.

“Like this?” Laura moves their hands in teasing circles, despite knowing that the undersides are most sensitive, which, Carmilla muses, is more than ample payback for all of her own teasing. Carmilla keens when the kneading becomes harder, breath becoming ragged even when the process is completely unnecessary.

“I didn't dare to think it would be like this.” says Laura, “it is...overwhelming.”

“And this is only with my stays removed, there is so much left to teach you.” Carmilla reaches back and feels for the back of Laura’s neck pushing Laura’s face close. “Fix your mouth on my neck,” Laura complies, “and suck, hard.”

Carmilla’s reaction is instant, the pain is sparking and momentary, easing into a dull ache she will savour for days.

Laura’s unsteady hands skim over Carmilla’s shoulders, and receiving no reaction, continue down under her armpits eliciting a shudder and a whine when they come to rest at her hips.

“Like that?” says Laura, all faux-innocence.

“Yes,” Carmilla replies sulkily, “just like that.”

Laura’s hand dips slowly beneath the waistband of her jeans, playing with the elastic of the tiny panties she had packed when she had unexpectedly fled for her life. “May I?”

“Growing bolder are we, I was right in saying you were a quick study.”

“I still do not know what it is I am doing.” The sentiment belies Laura’s actions because her jean button slides free and the zipper is pulled down but her hands make no move to go lower.

Carmilla slides her own jeans and underwear off, leaving them to puddle around her ankles and leans back, smiling at the heat of Laura’s breasts against her back in the cold barn. She takes Laura’s hand again and brings it to her stomach, hoping she will get the hint.

Laura slides her hand down but lifts it so it hovers a mere centimetre above Carmilla’s clit.

It takes an infinite amount of patience not to jerk up into it. “Just touch me like you touch yourself,” Carmilla says evenly, “be gentle, you cannot really go much wrong.”

Then, the pressure is all sorts of perfect and Carmilla bows in Laura’s arms, straining against her back while Laura rubs back and forth, varying pressure, angling her fingertip so it puts dull pressure on the side of her clit that usually has her screaming. She tries her hardest to keep quiet, but it’s all but impossible when Laura’s hand slides down and two fingers enter her. It’s too slow though and just not enough, even when Carmilla rocks her hips to feel the surge of Laura’s fingers.

“Is this? Am I?”

Carmilla whines out what Laura takes as a reply, the word faster hidden among non-sensical rambling. Laura knows this isn't enough for Carmilla, so instead lowers her head to suck at her girlfriend’s neck just as she speeds up her movements, Carmilla taking precisely 0.2 of a second to go hurtling over the edge with a long keening moan. Laura smiles smugly to herself while Carmilla falls limply in her arms and gathers Carmilla closer. It really is cold in here.

They shuck their clothes back on reluctantly and cuddle together under their pile of blankets. Carmilla listens out for changes in breathing from the redheads and when comforted they are still dreaming their mortal dreams turns back to her girlfriend. This isn't really a conversation she wants them overhearing.

“So it turns out you have a thing for me seducing you, huh?” Carmilla presses kisses into Laura’s neck.

Laura rolls her eyes in the darkness.

Carmilla is not discouraged. “I think you should make more of a point of telling me what you think about late at night. The things that go on in your head of yours, cupcake.”

“Like your head is cleaner.” Laura scoffs, but she’s swallowing a laugh, and the good-natured ribbing reminds Carmilla of a time when they traded insults and meant them.

“Of course it is, sweetheart, compared to you I am but an innocent.”

Laura really does laugh at that and clamps a hand over her mouth. “Do you want to explain how innocent you has a thing for old fashioned clothes? Like you would be able to contain yourself if we happened to get a dressing up box.”

Carmilla’s eyes almost glaze over. “I don’t miss wearing them,” Carmilla says, considering, “but would I spend hours touching you while you were begging, not taking off a single item of clothing, yes.” She presses kisses to the side of Laura’s face, keeping her mouth level with Laura’s ear. “My head under your skirts while you touch your breasts.” Carmilla fixes her with a knowing look. “But maybe we should wait until we have more… alone time to talk about this.”

“Carmilla,” Laura huffs, but snuggles closer anyway. She’s such a glutton for cuddles. “We will have _plenty_ of alone time to,” Laura runs a hand along Carmilla’s side, “ _talk_ about this.”

They kiss, lingeringly once, open mouthed and affectionate before Laura’s eyes begin to droop. “Goodnight, dear one,” Carmilla says, but Laura is already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles and updates on my Printer AU can be found [at my tumblr](http://www.b-ellatores.tumblr.com).


End file.
